In the Back of the Car
by xXLittle Rose AngelXx
Summary: /"So, I was wondering," he says once they've exchanged greetings, "do you want to go to the wedding with me?" A second passes, and he adds, "As friends, of course."/ The lead-up to the first Klaine scene we see in 4x14.


**Author's Note:** I'm sure that this has been done several times already by multiple Klaine writers, however I've not been able to get this out of my mind since I finished the episode. While a lot of you were off flailing over the fact that we had kisses, I was trying to work out how they got to that point, how the conversation would have gone that led them to the back seat of the car. This is what I've come up with. I'm not one hundred percent satisfied with it, but at very least it is something that fits with canon enough so that you can accept it (I hope), and I'm going to whole heartedly believe that this is how it went until I either come up with a better idea, or something is officially canon.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Glee_, there would have been more of a lead-up to the make-out scene.

* * *

**In the Back of the Car**

It starts with a simple slip of cardboard inviting him to a wedding on Valentine's Day. His initial reaction is to wonder how in the world they managed to book a church for Valentine's Day. His second thought is that the entire Glee Club will be attending, and the only thing the Glee Club is known for more than their music is their spider web of relationships. Kurt has long since given up on trying to keep track of who is dating whom, especially considering that, though he and Blaine are talking more than they were in the immediate aftermath of the break-up, he isn't getting all the gossip from McKinley anymore. Everyone will want to bring a Valentine's Day date, and Kurt does not want to be the one there alone.

His relationship with Adam isn't official. They've gone out for coffee a few times, and Kurt is well aware that many of their conversations cross the line between casual talking and flirting, but still, they're not exactly boyfriends. Nonetheless, Adam is the most obvious choice for his plus one, and any hopeless romantic wants a date on Valentine's Day. Especially when he's going to be surrounded by other couples, sitting in a church while one couple gets married.

Adam's answer, unfortunately, is a very disappointed 'no'. The man in question made it very clear that he would have loved to spend Valentine's Day with Kurt, but he simply can't afford to go to Lima, and on top of that, it doesn't seem quite right for him to go to the wedding when it'll be a reunion for Kurt and all his old friends from Glee Club. He squeezes Kurt on the shoulder and tells him to have fun as he walks away.

Somehow, before he has time to properly process what he's doing, Kurt ends up going home and calling Blaine.

He can hear the happiness in Blaine's voice as he picks up the phone. It has always been contagious, always enough to bring a smile to his face. Admittedly, hearing Blaine's voice, even though they are talking a little more regularly, is something that can bring a smile to Kurt's face alone. He can't completely trust the boy yet, and he isn't sure how long it will take him to be able to do so, but Blaine is his best friend, and that is the type of bond that can't break that easily, even if he wants it to.

"So, I was wondering," he says once they've exchanged greetings, "do you want to go to the wedding with me?" A second passes, and he adds, "As friends, of course."

There's a moment of silence before Blaine responds (in a surprisingly similar tone of voice to Adam's, earlier that day), "I'd love to, but I already asked Tina to be my date." Before Kurt has the chance to feel rejected, however, Blaine adds, "Mercedes is planning to drive us both there, though. If you want, you could come to my place and she could take you as well."

"I'd love that," Kurt replies, and hangs up.

OoO

Blaine is already dressed by the time Kurt arrives at his house on the fourteenth of February, looking particularly handsome in his perfectly neat black suit. Kurt can't help but flash back to the prom the year before, to the way Blaine looked in a perfectly neat suit with considerably less perfectly neat (but perfectly perfect) hair. He remembers swaying and slow dancing and then going home and lying in bed, playing with Blaine's curls and kissing and kissing and kissing like nothing else in the world mattered.

It's not awkward between them anymore. Conversation is coming more normally, almost as normally as it used to before they were dating. Blaine talks about Glee Club and Kurt talks about NYADA, and Blaine sounds as supportive as ever when Kurt talks about his performing. Blaine talks about Sam and Tina, and how he has really become close to the two since Kurt left, and Kurt can't help but feel something twist in his stomach at the thought of not being Blaine's best friend anymore. He knows it's unjustified. He knows it was his choice to ignore Blaine, to cut himself off from Blaine and to tell Blaine that he couldn't trust him. It doesn't mean that he doesn't miss their friendship. It doesn't mean that he doesn't miss Blaine.

Mercedes has already picked up Tina by the time she turns up at Blaine's house, so the two boys, still talking easily, climb into the back of the car. Kurt talks about Adam, and he doesn't miss the way Blaine's expression shifts, just for a second. Blaine changes the subject to the song that they're planning to sing at the reception, even though they both know that they're more than prepared by now, singing it to each other over the phone at night.

Tina and Mercedes jump into the conversation every now and again, but it remains primarily interaction between Kurt and Blaine. Even when you've spoken over the phone in between visits, there's always so much to say when you haven't seen each other in almost two months. It's at a seemingly insignificant point in the conversation that Kurt realises exactly how easy the conversation is flowing. Maybe a part of him, however small, is beginning to trust the boy again. He's not sure, not consciously aware that he _can _trust the boy again, but he doesn't ponder over it for too long. It's something he can think about later, when he's not holding conversation with said boy.

It's just before the car pulls up at the church that the conversation slips into something a little bit more personal. Blaine lowers his voice, and Kurt unconsciously matches his tone, knowing that Tina and Mercedes, who, by this point, are talking amongst themselves, won't hear them. It doesn't start off personal. It starts off as the gossip that Blaine used to give Kurt before they broke up. They talk about the spider web of relationships that is the Glee Club, and Blaine starts talking about who is actually dating who at this point in time. Then, after mentioning that Sam and Brittany are together, Blaine ends up confessing that for a while, he was crushing on Sam.

Blaine's face turns red, as if he hadn't been planning to confess that, but once it's out it's out. He feels the need to clarify that it was just a fleeting thing, but Kurt cuts him off with his own confession – that he'd liked the boy before he met Blaine. Blaine looks surprised at this, and then laughs, and suddenly they're talking about what had attracted them to Sam, and how the two of them obviously have the same sort of taste in guys. The car pulls up outside the church and Mercedes and Tina get out, but the two of them stay there, engrossed in conversation. Somehow, comments of their fleeting interests in Sam turn into comments of their past relationship, and then Blaine says that what he felt for Sam wasn't like what he felt for Kurt, and suddenly they're kissing.

Blaine moves to pull away the moment their lips brush, undoubtedly to apologise, but then Kurt is following blindly before he's even consciously aware of it, and Blaine doesn't need any more persuasion than that. Their kisses go from chaste to passionate as they slide down to lie across the back seat of the car, panting and writhing as hands fly everywhere, seeking out every sensitive spot on the bodies they know so well. Kurt's mind is telling him that this is wrong, but his heart is telling him that it's right, it's so right, and that he needs this – not because he's touch deprived and hasn't even been kissed since they broke up, but because this is Blaine, and no matter how many times he tries to tell himself otherwise, even though he is most definitely attracted to Adam, Blaine will always, always hold a part of his heart.

When they're done, he'll say that everyone hooks up at weddings. He'll say that it's all nothing more than a bit of fun, and he'll say that they're just friends. He knows Blaine won't believe him, and he knows that he doesn't even believe himself, but he's not ready to be with Blaine yet. He's not ready to openly trust Blaine, and he's not ready to risk anything going wrong. He knows that all the Glee Club's other long distance relationships fell apart, and he knows that he can't get back together with Blaine if it means he has to risk saying goodbye to him, for whatever reason. He doesn't know what's going to happen when he goes back to New York, when he goes back to Adam, and he doesn't know what will happen between himself and Blaine. He knows that their relationship flew into the "It's Complicated" category the moment their lips touched, and he knows that he still feels something for Blaine, even if he's not willing to admit it even to himself. For now, however, he shuts off these thoughts and loses himself in the moment, kissing and kissing and kissing like nothing else in the world matters.


End file.
